


Something I Need

by kawaikunai



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: Konoe knows that bounty hunting is dangerous work, he's been prepared for the worst since he agreed to join Rai, whether that's being eaten by monsters or coming face to face with some of the most dangerous criminals on the run.What he isn't prepared for is getting kidnapped by rival hunters. For bait.He's already dreading how much Rai will scold him when he finally rescues him...





	

“Of all the stupid, thoughtless, _stupid_ things you could have done-“

 

“Maybe you should stop acting like I’m the one who got us into that mess!”

 

“I had a plan in place- you’re the one going off course and straight into trouble!”

 

They’re being loud. Too loud for a public space. Konoe knows this, and yet, each time rationale tells him to quiet and calm himself, he feels the angry fire in his chest roar even louder.

 

“E-excuse me, sirs…”

 

Both Rai and Konoe whip around to face the owner of the meek voice. The innkeeper stares at them, eyes wide, a room key in his trembling hand. The way his eyes flick between him and Rai doesn’t go unnoticed by Konoe.

 

If anything, Konoe is surprised he even responded to Rai’s bark for a room. Cats find him intimidating in general. It’s probably even worse now that Rai has a scowl etched onto his face, ready to snap at anyone who dares approach him. Their current tiff likely doesn’t exactly paint them as the friendliest guys around. The splotches of blood on Rai’s clothes, as well as the large, suspicious sack he has slung over his shoulder certainly don’t help either.

 

All in all, Rai must look especially terrifying right now, Konoe thinks.

 

Rai snatches the key out of the innkeeper’s hand without a word, the other cat nearly jumping back in recoil.

 

Konoe has half a mind to scold Rai for such childish behaviour, but that idea is forgotten the moment Rai turns to glare back at him. 

 

“As I was saying,” Rai says, “I had a plan, which I told you about, in detail. You agreed, and yet, a certain unthinking, stupid cat just went and ignored it-“

 

Unable to take any more of Rai treating him like a child, Konoe hisses and yanks the key out of his hand, “fine! In that case, why don’t you go deliver that on your own! That way I won’t ruin your stupid plans and you can do everything by yourself, just like you want!”

 

Rai’s eyes widen for a moment before narrowing, his tail twitching angrily. It takes a moment for him to regain his composure. 

 

“…If you want to sit around and sulk like an idiot, that’s not my concern.”

 

“Fine then, I will! You just go and collect your reward, you idiot!”

 

He doesn’t give Rai a chance to answer. Instead he stomps away without another word, past the small gathering of cats staring them down (he is steadfastly ignoring them), to the hallway where the rooms seem to be located. It isn’t difficult to find the one they’ve been given, there are large (albeit chipped) numbers painted onto the wooden doors, matching the cloth number tags fastened to the keys. 

 

Konoe stops at the very end of the hall, slipping the key inside. The heavy lock gives way, so Konoe shoulders his way inside. He quickly shuts the door behind him and collapses onto the closest of the small beds within.

 

He lifts a hand up and winces at the sight. Dirt and blood are caked onto his skin and clothing. Konoe groans, but simply flops back down. The battle he’d experienced earlier has left him feeling sore and exhausted. As he remembers the fight, the subject of his and Rai’s argument comes to mind and makes him see red once more.

 

It was a bounty hunting mission just like any other. Just a beast wreaking havoc in the forest surrounding a small town- all they needed to do was capture it, bring its head back, and in return they’d receive a very generous reward. 

 

However, things never turn out exactly as planned. It’s why when Konoe saw the way Rai had been cornered, he’d stopped singingright away and jumped in himself.

 

Sure, he could have been badly injured, or worse, but had he not, he’s certain that monster would have landed that hit on Rai and…

 

Konoe shoves his head on to the pillow, sheer frustration causing tears to well up in his eyes. Why is Rai so stupid when it comes to these things- when it comes to himself? If it’s Konoe, he’s always pulling crap like that, appearing in the nick of time to save him. Why is it that he can’t do the same?

 

Why doesn’t Rai understand how much he means to him?

 

Konoe buries his face deeper into the pillow, determined to shake off his tears, to forget about this all for now. The combination of physical and emotional exhaustion built up inside him makes it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. With a long sigh, he stops resisting and allows himself to succumb to the temptation of sleep. He hopes that rest is what he needs- he and Rai have been on the road for a while now, the last time he’s slept in a real bed feels like ages ago.

 

Maybe Rai will be calmer too by the time he wakes up- that way they can talk properly, instead of letting their emotions take the reigns. With an eventual, peaceful resolution in mind, Konoe finally drifts off.

 

It’s dark by the time he opens his eyes once more, though not yet pitch black. The moon of light has almost completely set, and only faint remnants of light remain. He’d forgotten to set a guiding leaf into a dish, too consumed with emotion to even think of it. 

 

Even now his eyes feel heavy with sleep- it can’t have even been an hour since he fell asleep, so why is he awake…

 

His ears twitch at a quiet sound that seems to come from behind, almost like the creaking of the floorboards. Konoe rolls over in bed, momentarily freezing as he takes in the sight of three figures, two already in the room, one entering through the window, dressed in dark cloaks, faces hidden by their hoods. 

 

Konoe immediately jumps off the bed and reaches for his blade. His movements aren’t as fast as he’d like, mind and body still disoriented from his sudden rouse from sleep. At that moment, thefigures swoop in and surround him. Konoe takes a wide swing with his sword, attempting to keep them back. There’s no way he can take three at once in his condition, his best bet is to hold them off until he can find a chance to escape. 

 

One of his opponents counters his swings with a blade of their own, locking Konoe’s sword in position. Another takes the chance to move closer, reaching to grab at Konoe’s neck.

 

Konoe claws at the approaching cat with his free hand, nails fully extended. He manages to scratch the other cat’s arm, but his victory is short lived as his weapon is knocked out of his hand by the first attacker. The second figure swings their knee into his stomach. Konoe feels all the air knocked out of him and stumbles backwards.

 

It’s at that moment, the height of his panic, that it occurs to him- wasn’t there a third? He can see the first two, but there’s no one else in sight. He’s still trying to figure out how to fight the other two off when he hears movement behind him. Before he can even try to turn around, a cloth is flung around his face and pulled tightly against his nose and mouth. Without thinking, he takes a breath and is hit with a nauseatingly strong, sweet stench. 

 

The world around him seems to start spinning, the two cats in front of him become four- then eight. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Konoe realizes he’s about to pass out. The first thing he thinks is why- why is this happening? The second thing he thinks is that, if this is a robbery, then the thieves sure got unlucky considering he and Rai don’t even have their reward money here.

 

The last thing that comes to mind before his consciousness fades, is the image of Rai’s face.

 

He’s going to be so angry at Konoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've talked about this scenario with multiple friends before and it's one that I think most people have thought about. It's kind of the perfect scenario considering raikono are well known for probably taking all the good bounties LMAO, plus a chance for some good old comforting and rescuing fluff :3c
> 
> This is just my take on it, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within two weeks. It's probably going to be longer than the first. Probably.


End file.
